


I Know Him

by Megon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Other, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megon/pseuds/Megon
Summary: “Of all the people to be stuck with for the end of the world, I sure would never have seen this happening.” You finally got out after you caught your breath.“Well I sure as shit hope you get used to me real quick. I’m not changing anytime soon, doll.”Something was telling you that everything was going to be okay.





	I Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Start and end the story with the same phrase.

His poor wife. The harsh lights in the hospital room made her face more sallow and gaunt than it normally was. The man, you had learned his name was Negan, had been slumped by her side for quite some time now. Situations like this made your heart hurt; knowing that it would be any day now that the cancer would finally get Lucille and there was nothing you could do but make her comfortable. You made two small taps on the door frame, exhausted eyes meeting yours.

“Sorry to intrude,” you quickly introduced yourself as the day shift nurse, “it’s time to change Miss Lucille’s morphine drip.” Being a nurse was one of the most rewarding things you had in your life, but it was also the hardest. A sad smile entered your face, but you pushed it away in hopes of not making the mood worse than it already was.  
Negan gingerly set her hand back onto the bed, “She’s sleeping, but go right ahead. As long as she’s not in any pain I don’t fucking care what you do.” You brushed off the harshness of his tone and set out to change the IV. A heavy silence filled the air, and you could feel his eyes on you as you worked. “Look, I’m not tryna be a dick. I’m having a hard fuckin’ time dealing with this.”

You finished the drip and turned to look at him. The pain had definitely taken over his complexion, sleepless nights and constant worry etched clearly on his face. “Listen, I can’t even imagine what you’re -” The monitor, which had been beeping steadily, had suddenly flatlined. You immediately flew into a panic and were about to call code when Negan grabbed your arm. “Sir what are you doing? I’m trying to-”

“DNR. As much as I fucking hate it she didn’t want to keep doing this shit.” You tried not to notice how his hand had started to shake a bit as it left you. His gaze left yours so he could try and to compose himself. The room was silent apart from the sharp sounds of helicopters rushing outside the windows. Odd. You stepped past him and grabbed the sheets to cover her body. You then glanced at the clock: time of death, 1:45 pm. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” You didn’t know what else to say, you didn’t know if you should say anything else. He sighed, running his hand through his tousled black locks. Just when it seemed he was going to say something, a commotion seemed to start in the hall outside. “What the hell.” Screaming. Fear bubbled in you and Negan pushed past you to see what was going on.

“What in the fuck. Shit, there’s some crazy fucker out there attacking someone.” He shut the door quickly and immediately reached for his phone. I flew to the room’s phone to call security. “Shit my line’s dead, doll.”

“Mine too. What the hell is going on?” The helicopters seemed to be more frequent now, so you flung yourself to the window. It seemed to be absolute chaos in the streets below; you could see traffic piled up miles ahead, leaving people to rush from their cars” Gunshots began to ring out, and the screaming and commotion from the floor rose even louder. “Something is going on, what the hell is happening? I don’t want to die, how am I supposed to call my family? Oh my god,” you were pulled from your fear-ridden babbling by Negan’s firm shakes.

“Hey doll, you gotta fuckin’ stop. I need you to stay with me here.” You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Are you done with that shit?” You nodded at him. Or at least, you think you did. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears and were trembling, so you honestly weren’t sure if you had. “Good. There’s clearly some serious shit going on and we’re gonna have to get some fuckin’ help. We’re gonna have to wait for it to die down a bit out there and then make a damn break for it.” You wrapped your arms around yourself to try and find some comfort, while Negan set out looking around the room for something to arm yourselves with. He settled with a cane Lucille had used to walk before her legs had given out.

Sheets rustled. You thought it was your eyes playing tricks on you. Negan seemed to notice too, seeing the tiniest bit of movement coming from the bed where Lucille’s body lay covered. Your hand found your mouth quickly as you tried to stifle a gasp. You were absolutely certain that she had flatlined, certain that she didn’t have a pulse when you covered her. A soft groaning came from her body and Negan dropped the cane, practically throwing himself at her so he could rip the sheets off. He yelled as her hands flew up to claw at him and pull him closer to her, teeth gnashing and clicking as she fought to take a chunk out of him. It had happened in a blur and somehow the cane ended up in your hands and you rushed to Negan’s aid. You swung at her with sudden force and heard the sickening crunch of her bones breaking, allowing Negan to break away from her hold.

You both watched in horror as she continued to reach for you, one arm hanging at an awkward angle from where the bone had snapped. Your knuckles had turned white from how tightly you were holding the cane. 

“Why the fuck is she okay now? What the fuck is happening?”

“I-I have no idea. She should be dead, she shouldn’t be able to do that.” If she hadn’t looked dead enough before, she certainly did now. Lucille’s eyes seemed animalistic, clouded over and empty. 

“That’s not my Lucille.” Negan looked at you with pleading eyes, “I can’t fucking do it.” You followed his gaze to the cane in your hands. You understood what he was asking, but you doubted that you could actually do it. You became a nurse to help people, not kill them. You looked at her in the bed again, looking for a sign of the previous kind, sick soul of the woman that had been there. Her movements were jerky and primal, groaning and snarling at the head of her bed. She wasn’t there anymore. Lucille was gone and some sort of monster had been left in the shell of her. It was your job to give Lucille peace, and ridding her of the monster that had taken over her body was the only way you could do this.

 

You didn’t know when you started crying, but you felt Negan wipe away hot tears from your face and pry the bloodied cane from your hand. You couldn’t hear everything he was saying but didn’t fight him as he pulled you towards the door and start running. The hallway looked straight out of a slasher movie, covered with blood and bodies and in absolute ruin. Negan’s grip tightened as he tugged you through the hospital until you had made it to the lobby. A few of the dead were hunched over a doctor, sloppily eating him and tearing him into an almost unrecognizable mess. They tore their eyes from the corpse they had been eating and began to stagger towards you and Negan. You both made a break for the door and ran, not looking back to see if they were still behind you. After almost an hour of running and weaseling your way away from the dead ones, you had made it to Negan’s home. Once inside, he left you and began to lock all of the doors and windows. You just stood there, still in shock and feeling uncertain of what to do. You had just killed someone, no, something and were now in the house of the monster’s husband? Your head whirled and you sat on the floor to try and ground yourself. Mostly to ensure you wouldn’t hurt yourself badly if you fainted.

You didn’t know how much time had passed before Negan’s concerned eyes found yours. “Hey remember what I said earlier? No going bat shit crazy on me. I really need you at full fuckin’ operation here.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Negan? The world is going to hell right now and you want me to stay calm? Of course, I’m gonna freak out you dumb fuck! You don’t just get to tell me to stay at ‘full fuckin’ operation’ we could’ve died because of whatever the fuck is going on out there, and you’re telling me I should calm down?” You sat there, breathing heavily and face red from completely blowing up at Negan. He sat there for a second looking at you, almost shocked, and then cracks a huge smile.

“You know, you got a huge set of lady balls on you. I’m almost turned on from how hot that was.”

You stared at him in disbelief. Laughter began to bubble up, and before you knew it you were laughing so hard that you cried and sat wheezing on the floor.

Negan smirked at you, somehow not looking at you like you were a total nutjob. “Damn, was it something I said?”

“Of all the people to be stuck with for the end of the world, I sure would never have seen this happening.” You finally got out after you caught your breath.

“Well, I sure as shit hope you get used to me real quick. I’m not changing anytime soon, doll.” You groaned. He was gonna be really fucking annoying 

“Hey, while you were having a full 2007 Britney Spears meltdown look what I whipped up.” You rolled your eyes and watched as he produced two weapons from the floor next to where you had both found yourselves sitting: the wooden cane you had brought from the hospital, now sharpened with a pointed end, and a wire-covered baseball bat. He held out the cane and you took it, no longer scared of what it meant you would have to do. He stood up and swung the bat slowly, showing off its smooth glide. 

“Norman, like from Psycho. That’s what his name is.” You gestured to the cane in your hands. Negan was clearly confused. “My mom used to tell me when I was younger that naming something gives it good luck. We used to name everything. Like our cars would be named so we wouldn’t get in car accidents and stuff.” He stared at you, “Okay yeah, sorry it’s stupid. Just forget I said anyth-”

“Lucille,” you stopped talking and looked at him, watching him gaze down at the bat with sad eyes, “Her name is Lucille.”  
Something was telling you that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story, so I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
